Silver Wings, Violet Dreams
by DranzerGirl
Summary: FINALLY! Its update! Sry it took SO long! I didn't mean for ir to take so long! BLAME MY FAMILY! But then again my computer had a blow out. :P So enjoy the 6th chap while u can! LMAO! Ya nvr no when i'll update again! HAHAHAHAH!
1. First Meeting

Silver Wings, Violet Dreams  
  
If you look straight into his eyes all you see is an emotionless man, but if you look at him the other way around you can see a young boy who is scared and looking for a friend. Now your probably wondering how a boy could have made the team, well if you look at him he has good skill. Also he has a kind heart if you really can just open him up. His bit beast Falborg flies with such a grace, him and his master control the power of wind. They are both strong and are willing to sacrifice anything they have to win and prove themselves worthy. At first he didn't have anything. No home, no food, and no family. Until one day he met a couple of boys about his age. The first one was EXTREMELY short and wore goggles. The next one was tall and wore a hat. The one he turned to next was a bluenette and wore a white scarf and paint. The final one had flaming red hair and wore an orange jumper. The boys' names were in the order: Ian, Spencer, Kai, and the one the boy found special was named Tala. They all asked him the same question. "What is your name?". The boy replied "Bryan Falcov.". The boy called Tala smiled and helped Bryan off his feet, then asked "Have you ever been hugged?". Bryan shook his head no. Tala then began to hug the boy. The others fallowed his lead. Bryan then began to cry. 


	2. Getting To Know You Better

DranzerGirl: Hello I am back! This time I brought my muses. Bryan: Yes we are here! I am very happy here to! Boris: You're not aloud to be happy!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Tala: Hey!!!! Where did you come from? Voltaire: We just came from the Abby! DranzerGirl: GET OUT NOW!!!! GUARDS!!!!! Guards: HUP HUP HUP HUP HUP!!!!!! 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2!!!!!! *Grab Voltaire and Boris then bring them to jail* Bryan and Tala: Are we safe? Can we come out? DranzerGirl: Yes and Yes. Everyone: On With The Fic!!!!!!!  
  
Silver Wings, Violet Dreams  
  
Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other Better  
  
"Bryan, stop crying. You'll be okay with us now! Right guys?" Tala asked his team. Everyone nodded. Tala began to stroke Bryan's hair. 'His hair is softer than mine and Kai's put together.' Tala thought to himself. Bryan fell asleep. "Tala, he is asleep. Why don't we bring him to bed and then go to bed ourselves." Kai said. "But, where will he sleep?" Tala asked. "With you!" Spencer said. "You found him, you take him." Ian said. "Fine! I'll take him. But you know he really trusted you." Tala said lifting Bryan into his arms and carrying him to his room.  
  
(In Tala's Room)  
  
"Tala? Is that you?" Bryan asked. Tala replied with a nod. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a bowl of cold water and a face cloth." Tala said reassuringly. "Promise you won't abandon me?" Bryan said sounding really scared. "Why would I abandon you?" Tala asked giving Bryan a questioning look. "When people found me they brought me home said they would be right back and then I would be there for hours only to find out I was left alone. It wasn't easy, I didn't have anything only my beyblade Falborg. He was the only friend I've ever had in my life." Bryan explained, then he burst into tears. Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist and stroked his hair. Bryan looked up into Tala's eyes. They both leaned into each other and their lips touched. "Mmm, you taste like cherries and a tint of apples." Bryan said. "You taste like the sweet Russian air that is very irresistible with a tint of lemons in it." Tala said licking Bryan's lips. "You know I just realized how beautiful you look when the moonlight hits your hair just right." Tala said. He then let his hand crawl up Bryan's shirt. Bryan let his hand crawl up Tala's shirt. Tala let a moan of pleasure escape his mouth. Tala tore off Bryan's shirt and pinned him on the bed. Tala on top and Bryan on bottom. They were soon enough 'into' each other. Tala took off his and Bryans pants, leaving them both in their boxers. Tala couldn't take it anymore. He tore off Bryan's boxers and then his. Tala then started to plant kisses on Bryan leaving a trail behind him. Then he made his way down to a certain spot that made Bryan gasp and moan in pure pleasure. Then Tala got so tired he didn't notice Bryan switch their places leaving Tala on the bottom. Bryan gave Tala the same treatment he got. Only something changed. Instead of kissing his certain area (A/N: Can't think of anything else to call it! Sorry, don't yell!!!) he slid one finger inside and then another Tala moaned and then Bryan slid a third finger in. Tala was so caught up in this he didn't realize it was getting late. "Bryan, it is time to go to bed. We can continue tomorrow night. Okay?" Tala said, then Bryan nodded. They gave each other a kiss goodnight. Then Bryan crawled into Tala's arms and they both fell asleep.  
  
DranzerGirl: Yes, it is longer than the other chapter! Bryan: Yes it is. Why am I in love with Tala? DranzerGirl: You guys make a cute couple. Bryan: NO WE DON'T!!!! Tala: *Runs off crying* DranzerGirl: Now look what you did?! Bryan: Tala, come back I didn't mean it! I DO LOVE YOU!!!! Tala: Really? Bryan: Yes! Tala and Bryan: *start to kiss each other* DranzerGirl: R&R before I puke! GUYS GO GET A ROOM AND DO THIS!! MY GOD!!! Men! 


	3. Running Away, Others Don't Care

DranzerGirl: Well, finally I decided to make this chapter!! Bryan: She hasn't been herself lately. Tala: Yeah, she has been kinda sick! DranzerGirl: I WASN'T SICK!!!! I WAS TIRED!!!!!! Tala: Same thing. The reason is because she has summer homework!! Bryan: Yeah, so go easy on her!!! DranzerGirl: Well, anyway in this chapter there are some amazing things going on. Tala: YEAH!!!! KAI FINALLY LEAVES TO GO SEE REI!!!!! NO KAI!!! NOW I CAN PARTY!!!! HOOOO^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai: I heard that Tala Zander!!! Tala: SO!! Who cares about what you heard? DranzerGirl: Bryan does the disclaimer since the other 2 are fighting. Bryan: Sure =^_^=! DranzerGirl doesn't own any part of Beyblade! Though I hope she can still be my girlfriend! DranzerGirl: =^_^= Oh Bryan!!!**Blushes**  
  
Silver Wings, Violet Dreams  
  
Chapter 3: Running Away, Others Don't Care  
  
That morning when Bryan woke up he saw that Tala wasn't there. "He left me here alone! Just like the others! I thought he would be different." Bryan said to Falborg. "Bryan you can't expect him to love you like your real family." Falborg said to his master trying to cheer him up. "Yes but he promised he wouldn't abandon me! He promised Falborg." The violet-haired boy said starting to cry.  
  
(Downstairs in the Kitchen)  
  
"Do you think Bryan will ever wake up Tala?" Spencer asked. "I don't know! Give him...what is that noise?" Tala said. "It's coming from upstairs in your room Tala!" Ian said. "Lets go see what it is!" Kai said.  
  
(Upstairs in the Bathroom)  
  
"Bryan get a grip on reality!" Falborg shouted. "Nobody cares about me! NOT ONE PERSON!!" Bryan shouted back. "I'm going to find Tala and the others. I'll be right back and don't do anything stupid!" Falborg said. Bryan nodded as if he didn't care.  
  
(In the hallway)  
  
"TALA!!!!! IAN!!!!! SPENCER!!!!! KAI!!!!!" Falborg shouted. Wolborg and the other bit beasts heard and came out of their blades to answer. "WHOA!!! OUR BIT BEASTS CAN COME OUT!!!!" Ian said sounding amazed. They ran after their bit beasts. They saw that were running towards a purple falcon. "HEY!!! THAT'S FALBORG!!!!!! But that means Bryan might be in trouble or hurt!!" Tala said starting to panic. The whole gang ran off, that is until the phone rang. "I'll get it. You go find out what is wrong." Kai said. (Dranzer followed)  
  
(Kai on the phone, Downstairs in the Living Room)  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Kai asked. "It's me silly Koi." A voice said on the other end. "REI!!! I thought you would never call." Kai said. "YUP!! Well, what's up in Moscow?" Rei asked. "Well, the Demolition Boys and I found some kid on the street. We have a problem with him upstairs right now. His bit beast Falborg is telling the others what is going on!" Kai replied. "Oh, what is the boy's name?" Rei asked. "Bryan Falcov. You know him?" the Phoenix asked. "Nope. Well, the reason I called was to see if you wanted to come to China and spend some time together." Rei said sound a little cheery. "Sure, let me pack my stuff and I will be up there soon." Kai said making himself more cheery. "Okay! I love you." Rei said. "Love you to. Bye!" Kai said. "Bye!" Rei replied. **Hang up**  
  
Kai then starts doing a warrior dance happily. (Kai: Since when did I do a warriors dance?! DranzerGirl: Since now.) "Well Dranzer what do you think? Should we go to China and see Rei!" Kai asked his bit beast. Dranzer glowed an angry red. "Yes and Drigger. How could I forget you love your Drigger! Well, it's not yours but he is your mate." Kai reminded himself. Dranzer than began to glow a happy and bright (DranzerGirl: I'm blind!) red. "I take that as a yes." Kai said starting to laugh. (Bryan: Is that possible!?).  
  
(Upstairs in the Hallway)  
  
"Bryan is in the bathroom right doing only god knows what!" Falborg said beginning to panic really badly. "Falborg calm down already. I understand your upset and all but panicking won't help Bryan at all." Wolborg said. Falborg began to clam down like Wolborg said. "Okay what was going on up here anyway? You guys sounded like a heard of elephants." Wyborg said. "Well, when me and Bryan were talking he began to say that no cares about him. I told him to snap back to reality and he wouldn't. Then I decided to come get you guys. But now only god knows what he is up to." Falborg said. "Well, let go and find out what he is doing then." Tala said scared and yet calm at the same time.  
  
(Downstairs in the Kitchen)  
  
"Alright, now that I have left the rest of the Demolition Boys a note saying I am going to China I can leave." Kai said to himself. He then reached into his pocket and made sure Dranzer was still in his pocket. "Well, now we can go to China and see our boyfriends." Kai said happily. Then he and Dranzer walked out the door.  
  
(Upstairs in the bathroom)  
  
"Bryan you still in there? If you are answer me." Falborg called through the door. No one answered. "Bryan I know you're in there! ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE!!!!" Tala yelled at the top of lungs. That only made Bryan shake worse. If you could see through walls you'd understand that Bryan found a sharp object while in there and cut himself. "Alright if you won't open the door then I will have to break it down. You have one last chance to open this door. 1..**nothing**...2....**still nothing**......3...**No response at all**! Alright Bryan I gave you one last chance and you blew it. I am breaking the door down." Tala screamed. Tala and Spencer ran towards the door. It broke the door down. They all look through the door and find that it is all dark. Then they look down to a pool of blood. "Oh my god! BRYAN NO!!!! BRYAN!?!?!?!?" Tala said on the verge of crying. Then he looks into the right upper corner of the bathroom to see Bryan's bloody body (DranzerGirl: He isn't dead!). "NOOOOO!!!!! BRYAN DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!!! NOT NOW, NOT YET!!!!!!! PLEASE BRYAN!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE BRYAN DON'T LEAVE!!!!! PLEASE.PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!" Tala screamed and cried at the same time. Bryan then used his good hand to tap on Tala's shoulder. "Huh?" Tala was startled. He turned around and saw Bryan's hand waving at him. He looked back to see Bryan's face, smiling and laughing lightly. "BRYAN!!!!" Tala and company shouted happily. "Falborg gets to hug him first!" Ian announced. "then Tala, then Ian, and finally me." Spencer said. "The bit beasts can go in any order they want." Tala said still crying. 


	4. Heading Towards Love, When Will I Unders...

DranzerGirl: Well, here is chapter 4. Tala: This one is interesting I think. Bryan: Yeah, this one is based around Rei and Kai. Rei: Yeah. DranzerGirl: Also, Bryan and Tala. Tala: In her 5th chapter she will introduce Spencer/Ian. Bryan: This story is the coolest! Everyone: Let's get started!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Heading Towards Love, When Will I Understand  
  
Kai was at the airport on his way to China. But, he felt bad leaving the house especially when something was wrong with Bryan. But he will check on him when he arrives in China. He'll give him a call, later though. He was so excited to see Rei. He then felt a small glow of excitement coming from Dranzer. Kai laughed a little, he never seen Dranzer so happy.  
  
**China**  
  
"I can't wait to see Kai!" Rei said. Drigger than glowed an awfully bright green. Rei laughed. Kai was his friend at first and then they soon developed a really good relationship. But, when they had to go separate ways Rei was upset. Kai was to. But now Rei was EXTREMELY happy. Rei was going to see his Kai. He had never been so happy in his entire life.  
  
**The place where the Demolition Boys are**  
  
Tala was through crying. Spencer and Ian were bandaging up Bryan after his little suicidal act. Spencer and Ian accidentally bumped into each other. "Sorry Spencer." Ian said looking at the ground blushing. "No I am sorry Ian." Spencer said doing the same. When Bryan was done be bandaged he went straight to Tala. Ian and Spencer stayed where they were. Spencer then looked up and he and Ian made eye contact. They leaned in and their lips met. They shared a light passionate kiss. (There isn't going to be a lot of Spencer and Ian in this chapter. ^_^ Just a little!), "SPENCER! IAN! Come on we've got to go now!!" Tala shouted. Ian and Spencer broke away, "We can continue later, okay?" Spencer said. Ian nodded. They then left so they could leave. Tala promised Bryan a pet. He didn't tell what kinda pet, but a pet.  
  
**Pet Store**  
  
"Here we are!" Tala said. Bryan was really happy. Spencer and Ian laughed at the jumping Bryan. They walked into the pet store and the pet shop owner greeted them. "Ah you must be Tala Zander!" Jake the pet shops owner said. Tala nodded. "Well then this must be yours!" Jake said handing over a cage. Tala took the cage and they brought it home.  
  
**Where they are staying**  
  
"Here Bryan!" Tala said handing the cage over to Bryan. Bryan opened it immediately. Inside was a kitten, it was the same color as his hair. Bryan was so happy. He never had a kitten before. "I am going to name you Yuriyou!" Bryan said. Tala laughed. That was his Russian name. "That is a cute name for him. I like it." Spencer said. Ian nodded. "Me and Ian are gonna turn in." Spencer said. Ian and him then went upstairs.  
  
**China**  
  
Kai finally arrived in China. Rei was there to greet him. "KAI!" Rei shouted. "REI!" Kai shouted right back. They ran towards each other. They shared a short passionate kiss. "Come on Drigger is getting irritated, you brought Dranzer right?" Rei said. Kai nodded and showed him a very happy Dranzer. Rei laughed. They then left the airport.  
  
**Rei's House**  
  
They put Dranzer with Drigger. They then came out of their bit chips; they were in their human form. Dranzer was a girl who had long red hair and beautiful steel blue eyes. Drigger was a guy who had spiked green hair and awesome gold eyes brighter than Rei's. They went into the room they were going to be sharing. Rei and Kai laughed. Rei then lead Kai to the room they were sharing. He pushed Kai on the bed. Then got on top of him. Kai looked up into the pools of gold while Rei looked into the pools of crimson red.  
  
**Room where the bit beasts are**  
  
"Dranzer, why did you leave?" Drigger asked. "I'm sorry Drigger. But I had to leave." Dranzer said looking upset. Drigger lifted her head with his hand. "Hey no need to be sorry, sweet little phoenix of mine." Drigger said. Dranzer looked up and gave Drigger a kiss. They then got under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
DranzerGirl: Well, what do you think? Tala: It was cool! Bryan: I got a kitten! Yuriyou: Meow =^_^=. Translation: Me! DranzerGirl: AWWWWW!!!! Tala: Well, until next time. Bryan: Yeah! BYE! Yuriyou: Meow mew meow. Translation: Read and review. Everyone: AWWW! 


	5. Kitten Cutie, BitBeast Love, and the BIG...

Tala: YEAH!!!! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Bryan: YEAH!!! Boris: **sneaks a liquid into Bryans' drink** Hahaha! Bryan: **takes sip from drink** YUCK!! Tala and others look: Huh? Bryan: Who are you people? Tala: VioletAngel, don't you remember me? Bryan: VioletAngel? Who is that? Tala: O_O! IT'S YOU! Voltaire: HHAHAHAHAH!!! Everyone except Bryan: ) **puts a skunk in there food** Boris/Voltaire: **eat skunk then pass out** Tala: **sees Bryan crying in pain** **comforts Bryan in an embrace** Bryan: Stops crying and falls asleep on Tala's chest** D.G.- You guys talk to long! Dranzer and Drigger do the disclaimer! Dranz/Drigg: DranzerGirl doesn't own Beyblade or its characters! She just owns the sweet, cute, adorable, and sad plot. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Kitten Cutie, BitBeast Love, and the Big Question!  
  
"Bryan where are you?" Tala shouted. Bryan was busy 'catnapping' with his kitten Yuriyou. Tala decided he would go in his room to rest, he'd been searching for Bryan for 4 hours! When he opened the door he gave a silent 'Awww'. He moved over to the bed and then quietly crawled into the bed. "Mew!" Yuriyou went. "Yuriyou keep it down, you don't want Bryan to wake up do you?" Tala asked the kitten called Yuriyou. Yuri gave a small shake. Then the kitten started jumping up and down as if it were trying to wake Bryan up. It ended up working. Bryan gave a little stir then awoke. He yawned and the looked at Tala with bright, shiny eyes. "Bryan are you okay?" Tala asked the violet haired boy. Bryan gave a quick nod. "Yeah, it is just that you have been so kind to me and nobody ever does things like you do for me! Besides I can't recall anyone buying me a kitten!" Bryan said with a happy face.  
  
(In Hong Kong(Fortune Cookie Always wrong))  
  
Dranzer was happily asleep on top of Drigger. Drigger was had his strong arms around her fragile body (NO! She isn't dying of hunger she is just skinny and delicate). "How long has been since we had done this?" Dranzer asked in her low, sweet voice. "A little to long for me! Last time we did this you ended up have a baby bitbeast!" Drigger said. "Yeah, it was green tiger with red wings, but later on it..died." Dranzer said about to cry. Drigger stopped her from crying with a light and passionate kiss.  
  
(Kai/Rei's room)  
  
Kai was all curled in a ball next to Rei. Rei was lying on his side supporting his head with one arm and hand, his other stroking Kai's hair. "Kai, what are you thinking about?" Rei asked full of curiosity (Curiosity killed the cat! ^_^). "About you! Sheesh, you of all people should know that silly kitten." Kai said while letting out a series of giggling. "Oh, I'll give you something to giggle about!" Rei said starting to tickle Kai on his stomach. Kai laughed harder and was trying to hold back his screaming or he might scare Dranzer and Drigger. "Rei.Stop.That.Tickles" Kai said trying to string out the sentence without giggling. Rei continued to tickle Kai non-stop. Kai then began to hiccup. Rei stopped. **Hiccup** Kai then began to cry because the hiccups hurt his throat. Rei brought Kai a cup of ice cold water fresh from the freezer ( D.G: I'M GONNA KILL YOU REI!!! Rei: ^_^ **grins evilly**). Then Kai drank it all. Rei was satisfied that Kai was not hiccuping anymore. "Sorry! I did not mean to get you to hiccup!" Rei said. Kai nodded an okay.  
  
(Russia)  
  
Ian and Spencer were sleeping peacefully. Spencer woke up and gave Ian a back massage. Ian giggled. Spencer laughed. "Ian, what were dreaming about?" Spencer asked. "You and me!" Ian answered in a sheepish grin on his face. Spencer stroked Ian's forest green hair. Ian snuggled closer in order to get more of the touch. Spencer let Ian do what he wanted. Then Ian went under the covers. Spencer gave a gasp. Ian sucked on Spencer's 'thing'. Spencer pulled Ian back up. "One step at a time little one, one step at a time." Spencer said laughing. "Awwww, please!!" Ian said. Spencer shook his head 'no'. "MAYBE tonight we can!" Spencer said laughing. Ian put on a pouting lip. Spencer put his arms around Ian's waist and drew him closer. Ian giggled at the touch of being held. "You act like a child, shall I treat you like one?!" Spencer said. Ian giggled and nodded a yes. "But I still want to do it tonight!" Ian said. Spencer nodded and laughed.  
  
(Tala/Bryan)  
  
Tala was holding his VioletAngel close to him. Bryan had Yuriyou in his arms. Tala couldn't help but stare. It had been almost 11 months since he found Bryan. It was actually 9 months ago he found Bryan.  
  
// Flashback//  
  
Tala and the others were walking by when they noticed a boy sitting on the ground looking like he was dead. Tala and the Demolition Boyz ran to the boy. "What is your name?" Tala asked. "Bryan Falcov." The boy answered. Then Tala asked the boy another question. "Have you ever been hugged?" Tala asked. Bryan shook his head no. The next thing Bryan knew was he was being hugged by Tala.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"Tala?" Bryan said for 10th time. Tala then saw Bryan looking at him worried. "Tala, do you want me to leave you alone?" Bryan said starting to cry. Tala said "NO! You don't have to leave. I'm just spacing out.", Tala knew that was lie. Bryan looked at Tala and the went to sleep. Tala fell into an uneasy sleep. Bryan watched helplessly as his lover moved around a lot, twitched, shivered, whimpered, cried, and sweated. Bryan knew for some reason that this was going to be a long night.  
  
D.G.- Well, here it is! Finally! Today is my birthday! I am 14!!!! Bryan: YEAH! Chibi-Bryan: Yeah! My mummy is 14! Tala: Yup! Chibi-Tala: :P I am so happy! Kai: Yeah, let us party! Chibi-Kai: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! D.G.- The best gift I can ask for is reviews! That would make me very happy! Tala: R&R! Kai: Yeah Bryan: Please Chibis: REVIEW! 


	6. Everyone's Gone, Tala's Sick, and Who's ...

Tala: IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!! Bryan: YEAH! MY BABY IS SICK! DranzerGirl: Well, sorry! The first copy got deleted after a blow out!!! JESUS! Tala: Excuses I say! IT WAS ALMOST A YEAR!! Bryan: nods DranzerGirl: ANYWAY!!!!! Kai do the disclaimer! Kai: What? DranzerGirl: DISCLAIMER! Kai: No! Rei: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR!!!! NOW, OR ELSE!!!!! Kai: eep! DranzerGirl doesn't own Beyblade! Chapter 6: Everyone's Gone, Tala's Sick, and who's this lady?  
  
Tala lay in bed after a rough night of a coughing fit. As for Bryan, well let's just say he didn't much sleep after staying up holding Tala's cold form. Bryan was currently downstairs making Tala a healthy breakfast.  
"Bryan! Your cell phone is ringing." Tala said in a somewhat raspy voice. Bryan quickly ran upstairs and answered his cell phone.  
"Hello. Who is this?" Bryan asked. Tala looked at Bryan with a little worry on his face. The last time Bryan made contact over a phone was when they first tried the cell phone. So, now Bryan was talking to someone he probably didn't even know!  
"Bryan, I know you know me. I was the woman who took care of you before the red-head took you home." The Woman said.  
"You? YOU LEFT ALL ALONE FOR 2 YEARS AFTER ADOPTING ME!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I LIKE LIVING HERE!" Bryan shouted before hanging up his cell phone. "Bryan, are you okay baby?" Tala asked. Bryan looked over at Tala with fear in his eyes. Tala held his arms out and Bryan ran to Tala. Even though he was sick, Tala STILL took care of his baby. Bryan closed his eyes and silently cried.  
"Tala, that was the lady who left me at that old apartment. She said she is going to come and get me!" Bryan said. Tala was the least to say pissed. Bryan looked up and saw the anger in his eyes.  
  
China Kai was all curled up in a ball next to Rei. Dranzer was asleep on top of Drigger. Kai yawned but it came out something like a squeak (AWWWWW! KAIWII!). Rei smiled at the sound his, usually, quiet Koi made.  
"Kai, wake up! Come on you promised we could go shopping today you lazy bum!" Rei said complaining in a babyish voice. Kai turned around and looked at his Koneko strangely.  
"Did you get me drunk again? Last time we went shopping was during the Aisan tournament and still you got me drunk as a hell!" Kai said waving his arms frantically.  
"I am sorry! I'll leave if you want me to?" Rei said with tears in his eyes. Kai HATED it when Rei did this to him, Rei would make him feel guilty.  
"Fine we'll go shopping!" Kai said giving in finally.  
"YEAH! You won't regret Kai!" Rei said while Kai groaned in irritation. Russia Tala was pissed. He couldn't believe the nerve of the same woman who adopted Bryan then left him for 2 YEARS, called up and said she was taking Bryan back.  
"Tala? Yuriy is hungry and so am I, I can also bet you are to!" Bryan said while holding Yuriy in front of Tala's face. Tala looked the kitten straight in the eye and said: "We're gonna get you a collar! Label it and then put a silver bell on you!". Bryan squeaked in excitement. Tala laughed, but still thought of that lady on the phone.  
'Don't' worry Bryan-baby, I'll always protect you! No matter what.' Tala thought to himself. Then he saw a hand in front of his face; it was Bryan's. Tala moved it and saw a pair of soft lilac eyes. Tala remembered when he first those eyes. It was when he first met Bryan. /FlashBack/ Tala and the Demolition Boys were walking and talking when they saw a boy all by himself in front of an old broken apartment. Guessing he used to live there they went to him and asked him a bunch of questions. Tala finally stopped them and asked the boy a few questions of his own. The boy or Bryan, answered each one truthfully, but was kind of hesitant about the questions that were asked. Tala then stared at the bruised face with the soft lilac eyes perfectly place on. Tala had thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. /End FlashBack/ Bryan smiled at Tala then led him downstairs so they could eat. Tala never thought that one little boy found on the street could bring him so much happiness. Yeah, they had problems with things like the cat, the clothes, the food, and other things. But Tala discovered something odd about Bryan. He found out Bryan fell asleep, listened to 24/7, and bathed to music. He was walking in the hallway and noticed that Bryan had his music on while playing with Yuriy. So, everyone had their ups and downs, big deal. As long as they got were respectful to each other. But then again no one really followed that rule either. So basically all the rules were broken. What could they do now? Absolutely nothing could be done about it, all they could do was watch the fall apart as people broke rules, committed crimes, and killed each other. But then again as long as they had each other everything was fine. 'Yeah, everything will be fine as long as Tala is here with me. Protecting me when I need him!' Bryan thought. Tala: There is now a new rule! Of you review she will give you a plushie of your choice, you can have as many as you want. Bryan: But, ya got to leave a nice review not a bad one. Tala: Yeah! Bryan: SO R&R! Thank you! Me: Thanks guys! Oh yeah, next chapter will have more Ian/Spencer! PROMISE! 


End file.
